Rebeldia na Elite School London
by MarianaElizabeth
Summary: Isabella Swan foi mandada para o internato em Londres. Edward Cullen estuda no inrenato desde adolencente. Ambos acham que seus pais escondem mentiras. O que acontece quando os dois se juntão? Nessa fanfiction contém: Rômance, comédia, drama, sexo, Lemon.


POV Bella

Nunca pensei que minha mãe teria a coragem de me levar para um colegio interno. Mas sim ela teve coragem. Os motivos? Ah... Os motivos foram minha rebeldia, diz ela. Minha mãe, Esme Swan é uma cantora clássica, que me sustentou sozinha desde que nasci. Quando pergunto sobre meu pai, ela diz "Seu pai faleceu em um acidente, antes de lhe contar que estava gravida de você, querida". Talvez isso seja o motivo da minha rebeldia, eu não engulo a historia da minha mãe. E hoje chegando nesta droga de escola me sinto pessima e com vontade de fugir... Mas vou mudar meu comportamento ainda para pior, quem sabe ela me tira deste inferno.

_Ola, meu nome é Alice Colucci, e o seu?_Disse uma baranga filhinha da mamãe.

_Bella Swan_disse_O que quer?

_Nossa, que grossa! So queria te dar dicas de moda, lhe convidar para meu grupo depois que vesti-la adequadamente e...

_Eu não gosto de merda nenhuma de moda, querida. Ah e eu não quero ser tansformada em uma Barbie idota, eu tenho um estilo e ele se chama 'grunge'._ interrompi essa idiota. Ela nada disse saiu com uma ruiva e uma loira, que pareciam tão chatas quanto ela, me chamando de sem educação pelas costas...Eu estava vestida com um tênis qualquer uma calça jeans, cabelo amarado em um rabo e uma blusa larga de banda. Quando minha querida mãe aprece. Aff.

_Bella, mal chegou e ja esta arrumando confusão, não sei mais o que fazer com você._Esme disse com maior cara de piedade.

_ Me deixa em paz Esme, não queria vir para esse colegio, então aguente as consequencias._Eu vou aprontar muito nesta escola, pensei.

_Queria tanto que você mudasse este seu comportamento, minha filha, ate fumando eu ja te peguei e você não tem modos, nem parece que é deste país.

_AH... por favor Esme poupe-me de seu discurso e não estamos no século XVI para me comportar como uma dama, nos estamos em Londres e os tempos mudaram, eu ja tenho 17 e ja posso fumar, vou fazer 18 que vem e sumir da sua vida._falei sem um pigo de sentimento.

_Eu sinto que as coisas vão mudar chérie, e vamos nos dar muito bem. Como antes._antes de protestar ela continuou_Vá ver seu novo quarto e depois ligo para você, tchau._saiu sem me deixar falar.

...

_E aí garota, sou Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan?_ a garota estava vestida como eu.

_ Só Bella, sim sou eu! E ai Jessica quem vai dividir este quarto com agente?_ela se aproximou estava cheirando a bebida.

_Rosalie Diniz, ela é um pouco... Digamos timida e tem um namorado, quer dizer um palhaço..._sorriu_Emmet.

_Pelo visto você e eu vamos nos dar muito certo. Que tal uma apresentação desses idiotas._falei

_Vamos nos dar bem mesmo, gostei de você. Você ja deve ter trombado com a Alice Colucci pelos corredores, ela se acha a rainha da moda com suas amigas Victoria e Mariana, ela namora Japer Halley um nerd ambulante. Ela tem uma ríval a Lizzy Parker.

As duas são como Barbie X Susie, não se aguentam no mesmo lugar. Temos o galã da escola Edward Cullen, ele é maior pegador, e so gosta de garotas bonitas, dissem ele ta ficando com a Lizzy, inimiga da Alice. A Rose é um doce de pessoa, timida e tem otimas notas, é minha amiga, o namorado Emmet Stewart é amigo inseparavel de Edward. Jasper como havia dito, um completo nerd, mas tem fama de vestir roupa de mulher, também amigo inseparevel do galã. Temos na escola varios grupos e você Bella, vai se encaixar no nosso não é?

_ Sim claro, me dei bem com você e vou me dar bem com sua amiga também Rose, espero._fiquei maluca para conhecer o resto dos idiotas.

_Vamos dar um passeio? Eu te mostro todo mundo._é assim que se fala!

_Vamos estou anciosa._saimos do quarto e fomos andando pela escola, era imensa muito bonita, estou começando até a gostar. Quando avistei um rapaz lindo, cabelos cor de bronze bagunçados e acreditem eslilo grunge. Meu coração acelerou quando ele colocou seus olhos verdes em mim.

_Aquele é o Edward Cullen, um gato né? Mas cuidado, tenho que te avisar: ele não presta._disse Jess foi chegando mais perto e mais perto ate estar na minha frente.

_Olha, olha Isabella Swan, filha de Esme Swan, aquela cantorazinha clássica, uma puta, sim uma prostitita, que fingi ser uma integra, humilde e boa pessoa na visão do povo. Cointadinha sua mãe pode engana-los mas a mim não engana,porque ainda não teve de volta sua boa fama contruida._

_Cretino. Você me paga!_ Sai correndo atras de Edward, e sem acreditar que aquele cara lindo por fora podia dizer coisas tão ridiculas e feias da minha mãe... Mas agora ele vai ver o que é viver no inferno. Que porra de escola é esta?

Continua...


End file.
